Marvel's Aqua Spider
by acerjoestar
Summary: A/N: when The war of chorus is over, Tucker went to a school called midterm high. however he was Finn by a spider and he was called himself Aqua spider however he wasn't the only one Peter Parker's known as Spider-Man. both of them decided to team up together to destroy evil...
1. a new day

Several days passed since during the war of chorus.

Tucker was going to a school called midterm high.

All this is just great, all I get is going to a school. Tucker said.

Well how to start a new day.. Tucker said and walked into the school.

Hey there you must be the new student. Max said to Tucker.

Yeah I'm new around here. Tucker replied to Max.

Well we have dorms just in case. Max said to Tucker.

God damn, you really do have dorms? Tucker asked Max.

Tucker walked to his dorm.

Tucker look at a science dorm everything was advance.

This is definitely not your average college dorm, it's pretty advanced of technology. Tucker said to himself.

However when Tucker was walking out of his dorm he bumped into Peter.

I'm very sorry about. Tucker apologized to Peter.

Oh it's nothing it's my fault I didn't see you there. Peter replied to Tucker.

Right I forgot to introduce myself... My name is lavernius Tucker I'm the new student. Tucker introduced himself to Peter.

Oh I forgot! you were to do transfer students, my name is Peter Parker nice to meet you. Peter introduced himself to Tucker.

Can I be your assistance to help you with some stuff. Peter asked Tucker.

Sure why the hell not. Tucker replied to Peter.

Well I hope you work in my stuff and you should get back to your door.

Peter went back to his dorm to work on his project.

*Sigh* (first time being at a college school, good thing that no one bullied me before.. it's a new day to begin with..) Tucker said inside his mind.

Tucker went back in his dorm and working on a project.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: this will take place during the first arc, however I'm about to split the stories into two arcs somewhere in the future..


	2. Aqua Spider

At Tucker's dorm.

Tucker was working on projects to develop his armor.

I wonder what exactly do I have to prove my armored wit? Tucker said

Maybe I should improve some speed and strength and maybe an AI unit.. Tucker said.

Tucker gott out his armor out from his bag and the beginning proving.

How long after that, a spider came out of nowhere and crawled under Tucker's neck and bit him.

Ack! Agh! Tucker yelled in pain.

Tucker felt dizzy and fainted.

A few minutes later...

Tucker open his eyes when he was at the nurse's office.

Are you okay, Peter said worried.

I'm fine.. Tucker replied to Peter.

What happened to you? Max ask Tucker.

The last thing I remember I felt like a spider bit me on the neck. Tucker explained to Max.

Are you sure that's a spider wasn't poisonous.. Max said concerned to Tucker.

N-no.. but I actually did something else to me I feel different I feel like my body is completely different. Tucker replied to Max.

Okay very interesting.. Max said to Tucker.

You should get some rest. Peter said to Tucker.

A few moments from recovery, Tucker went back to his dorm to analyze the spider bite on his neck.

that's weird it feels like that spider did not poison me, did it give me something else..? Tucker said confused.

Tucker picked materials he was gave in.

Tucker squeeze did until it broke in half.

Okay now I got super strength.. Tucker said.

Tucker look up at the wall and started to climb the wall.

Okay this is very very interesting.. Tucker said impressed.

He jumped down from the wall back to the floor.

It came up with an idea and look at his armor and give it a redesign.

He worked non-stop day and night, the Spartan armored I used to wear was gone, however it was like Spider-Man but except it's orange visors and with a spider signia on the front.

Now this is a perfect armor I created. Tucker said impress to himself.

Tucker look outside of the storm if anyone else is here, he open the window to give his armor test drive.

Now it's time to get this suit test drive. Tucker said.

He jumped out of the window with his suit and climb the building walls.

Tucker use the suit with grappling hooks to get from far distance.

Oh yeah baby! There's a new Spider-Man in town. And my name is the aqua spider! Tucker said.

To Be Continued...  
A/N: now Tucker is reborn known as the Aqua Spider, he's ready to fight among side Spider-Man too faced against super villains. See you all in the next chapter.


End file.
